


prompt fills

by Shorty



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on prompts asked for through <a href="http://www.nitorintori.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.  (Rintori, SeiGou, Reigisa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rintori

**Author's Note:**

> Rintori prompt: Rin finds out that Nitori has been hanging out with some guy. He also has been pushing Nitori away and thinks Nitori moved on. Confrontation happens. - cecilebakura

Rin pushes himself out of the pool, and much to his surprise, instead of the usual towel being thrust into his hand by an enthusiastic silver haired boy, he is met with silence and his towel in a heap where he left it.

He shrugs to himself as he picks the towel up off of the ground.  It’s not like he expects Nitori to be there every time he leaves the pool - it’s just, it became a constant. 

He can’t help but look around for the younger boy, and is surprised to see him standing over with another of the swim teams members, handing the person a towel and babbling at the other boy the way he used to as Rin.

"Ah, so you’ve noticed young Nitori left you." a voice comes from behind Rin, and the magenta-haired boy whirls around in surprise, coming fave to face with a sad Mikoshiba.

He can only get out an “Eh?” before the older boy continues.

"I told you you needed to up your senpai game, but you didn’t listen to me, did you?  Plus, it’s taken you like, a week to notice Nitori has been hanging out with Kichida."  The older boy shakes his head dejectedly, before noticing some boys goofing off and going to tell them to get back to work.

Rin tried to think of times when Nitori had been with the other boy - Kichida? - but in all honesty, with the fact that Rin had been spending most of his free time with the Iwatobi boys, he couldn’t really say he’d been paying much attention to the silver haired boy.

He stood there watching Nitori talk excitedly to Kichida for a few more minutes, his stomach sinking unpleasantly, before going to the changing rooms and, finally, going back to the dorm.

He couldn’t help but notice that when Nitori arrived a half an hour later he seemed really happy, and once again Rin felt the unpleasant dread in the pit of his stomach as he watched the younger boy hum and get out his school books.

"Hey, Nitori." he finally says, and the younger boy perks up.

"yes, Rin-senpai?"

"Who were you talking to at swim practice?"

The younger boy looks confused, thinking a few seconds before nodding.  “You mean Kichida-kun!  Did you see his breaststroke?  He’s been trying to get the time up for weeks, and since I always am helping time you he asked if I would time him.  He lost a whole second today, which was really impressive because he only lost a half a second a few days ago, so he’s been working really hard!”

Nitori takes a breath in between his babbling and Rin takes the time to let out a small “oh” he’d been holding in and then feels like a total asshole as the silver haired boys face drops.

"I-i’m sorry, senpai!  Are you mad that I wasn’t timing you?  I promise that tomorrow I’ll make sure to do it!  Besides, I’m sure you did amazing, as usual, and-"

"Nitori." Rin sute him off sharply, and the younger boy stops.

"Listen, I have to go meet Haru and the others." Rin says, gathering his backpack.

He sees Nitori’s entire body slump out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he’s turned around the boy has returned to normal, save the look of sadness in his blue yes.

"Um," Rin says, struck with and idea and suddenly nervous, "We’re not really doing anything, but if you wanted to come, you could."

Nitori lets out a little gasp and an excited “really?” as his eyes regain their brightness, and Rin chuckles as he nods.

He can’t help but notice that the sinking feeling in his stomach has been replaced with a light happiness as he listens to Nitori talk excitedly about meeting Rin’s friends on the way there.


	2. Reigisa-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes to Reis house to visit and finds him in the driveway fixing a car. A skill Nagisa had no idea Rei had. Rei is being nonchalant about it and asks if Nagisa wants to help change the tires or something. On the other hand, Nagisa's freaking out on the inside because he is very impressed and finds Rei incredibly hot at the moment. - drawing-is-an-illusion

When Nagisa gets to Rei’s house, he is surprised to find a small silver car parked in the driveway, hood popped.

He is, admittedly, even more surprised when he gets close and sees that not only is the hood popped, but there is a person working on the engine underneath the hood, and said person is _Rei_ , of all people.

It takes the taller boy a minute to notice that Nagisa has arrived, but when he does he immediately stops working on…whatever it is he was doing.

"Hello, Nagisa-kun." Rei says, smiling at the shorter boy.  "You really should call before you come over."

"S-sorry." Nagisa stutters out, trying to fight the blush threatening to spread over his cheeks.  "U-um, what are you doing?"

"Oh." Rei says, turning back to the car he was immersed in minutes before.  "Well, I found this car being sold for a hundred dollars due to the extensive engine damage, and so I figured I’d buy it and work on it."

He finishes with a shrug, and Nagisa wonders why watching Rei’s muscles move under his t-shirt is so hot when the shorter boy sees him shirtless practically everyday.

"Do you want to help me?" Rei asks, pulling Nagisa out of his thoughts, and the blond hair boy starts to stumble for an answer.

He’d never felt like his tongue was so heavy before.

When he finally does manage to say something, it’s an embarrassing, “You have grease on your face” which he doesn’t really want to say for multiple reasons, the biggest being the grease is really attractive smudged across Rei’s face and no _please don’t wipe it off_.

"Oh."  Rei says, turning around for a rag to, yes, _wipe it off_.  “That isn’t beautiful at all.”

Nagisa fights back screaming, “it’s very beautiful!” and instead watches the sweat slide down Rei’s neck and the way his blue hair is mussed and really why didn’t he know that Rei could fix cars because the taller boy was even more attractive than usual when his normal perfect appearance was ruined.

Nagisa had to find out ho he could invite himself to help Rei fix that car, even if it meant actually doing the work required.

Rei turns around and smiles, and this time Nagisa can’t even fight off the blush as he watches the blue haired boy bend down and pick up a spare tire.


	3. Seigou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea: Nitori teams up with the Iwatobi boys to get Seijuurou and Gou together, much to Rin's dismay. - anonymous

"So," Nagisa finishes, clasping Nitori’s hands in his own, pink eyes pleading, "Will you help?"

"I-I don’t think Rin would appreciate me doing it…" Nitori tries, looking over at Rin who is speaking with Haru and Makoto, but he can already feel himself caving, and the words haven’t even left his mouth for five seconds before he nods.

"Yes!"  Nagisa cheers, letting go of Nitori’s hands and doing a little dance.  "Rei-chan!  Nitori says he’ll help!  That means you have to, too."

The blue haired boy sighs, but nods in agreement.

…

The next joint practice was only a day later, and though Nitori still wasn’t sure he was for the idea, he walked up to Mikoshiba.

"U-um." he stutters as he looks around to make sure Rin is no where near him.  "Captain Mikoshiba?"

"Eh?" the captain turns around, manic grin making Nitori shrink further into the ground.

"Can - can you um, go to - to the lobby?  Some - someone needs you there?"

Mikoshiba looks confused, but he calls out to the rest of the team to keep practicing and then walks away as Nitori sighs in reliefe.

That only lasts as long as it takes for Nagisa to barrel over and drag the silver haired boy off after Mikoshiba.

…

When Seijuuro arrives in the empty lobby, Gou is already there waiting, and Nagisa has already strategy hidden himself, Rei, and Nitori from view.

Seeing as the blond haired boy had only explained Nitori’s role in the plan to him, the silver haired boy was not sure what would happen next, and admittedly watched closely.

"Kou-chan!"  Seijuuro called out happily when he saw the girl, and Gou smiled back at him.

"Did you need me for something?" they both ask at the same time, and then as if realizing at the same moment, Mikoshiba goes "Nitori" and Gou goes "Nagisa" and they both start laughing.

"Well, I’m sure our audience is somewhere wondering if you’d go out with me to see a movie this Saturday."  Mikoshiba says with a grin, and Gou rolls her eyes.

"I already was, stupid."

"Yeah, but they don’t know that."

"Let’s just get back to practice."  She says angrily, but the smile playing on her lips says she is not mad at all.

Seijuuro just laughs, and follows her.

"That was your plan?"  Rei hisses after they have left.  "Get them in the same room?"

"I had romantic music to play if it didn’t go well."  Nagisa says with a out.

"But they were already together…" Nitori muses.

The silence that stretches is broken by a growl.

"What.  The hell.  Was that." a very angry Rin says, teeth bared.

Nitori shrinks into the ground, and Nagisa trades a sheepish and afraid look with Rin.

"Once I’m done ringing that bastard of a captains neck," Rin tells them, leaning in close, "You three are going to have to explain to me just what the fuck you thought you were doing."


	4. Reigisa-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reigisa: Their first "I love you's" - reigisaswimminginmyheart

Due to the fact that he had never been in a relationship before, Rei was not quite sure at what pace you were supposed to take things.

Nagisa had, previously, been the one to lead him, first asking the blue haired boy out and then initiating their first kiss.

Which was why Rei figures he should be the one to say “I love you” first.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know that he loved the small blond - if he was being honest, he had probably at least been almost in love with him before they had even started dating - so that wasn’t the problem.

No, the problem was knowing when Nagisa himself would be ready to hear it.  Even though Rei wanted to be the first to say it, the fact that the shorter boy had yet to was troubling.

What was also troubling was the blond haired boys surprising perceptiveness, Rei decided the next day, as the smaller of the two looked up at the blue haired boy and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Now, let it be known that this was not the ideal way Rei would want to tell his boyfriend that he loved him.

For one, they weren’t doing anything in the slightest romantic, simply sitting in Rei’s room, school books spread out around them.  For another, Rei was sure that with the bright red blush spread across his face he was far from beautiful at the moment.

Still, he let’s it slip before he even has time to think about stopping it.  “I love you.”

The boys pink eyes widen and for a split second Rei is sure his worries were justified.

But then a smile slides across the boys stunned face and he is leaping to wrap his arms around Rei and the blue haired boy is attacked by squeals and in the midst of it all he can hear Nagisa say, “I love you too”.

And it is beautiful.


	5. Reigisa-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do one where Nagisa is self conscious of his height (maybe he's trying to reach something and can't?) and Rei makes him feel better? - Anonymous

Rei walks into their shared kitchen to find Nagisa standing on the counter tops.

he is sad to say this isn’t the oddest thing he has found the older man doing.

"Nagisa?" he says hesitantly, so not to startle the man into slipping, and Rei nearly has a heart attack as said man whirls around on a socked foot.

"Rei!" Nagisa says, smiling down at the blue haired man, "I was getting a mug!"

"We have some down lower…" Rei trails off, looking towards the cabinet that held the mugs.

"They’re all dirty."

"So you decided to climb on the counter instead of just washing one?" Rei really shouldn’t be surprised.

Nagisa pouts a little, and Rei sighs.  “Grab your mug and get down before you fall.”

Nagisa does so quickly, and Rei tries not to worry to much as the smaller boy hops down.

"You don’t do that often, do you?"

The blond haired boy grins sheepishly.  “I can’t really reach the higher shelves, so…”

Rei sighs again, but a smile tugs at his lips.  “We could buy a step ladder.  I’m sure it would be useful.”

"I’m so short I need a _stepladder._ " Nagisa says dramatically, but the smile on his face lacks its usual luster.

"I like your height." Rei tells him, because he does.  Even though the men were in their twenties, Nagisa could still be described as ‘cute’.

"Easy for you to say.  You’re _tall_.”  Nagisa frowns, but Rei laughs and pulls the shorter man closer.

"When I hug you, you fit right under my chin." Rei says into the mans amass of blond hair.

"I do like being able to snuggle into Rei-chan’s chest." his muffled reply comes, "But I have to stand on my toes to kiss you!"

"You look very cute when you do so."

"Maybe I don’t _want_ to look cute.”  Nagisa replies, but all of the sadness has left his tone and is instead replaced by playfulness.

"Oh, let me tell you, there are times when you look _anything_ but cute.”  Rei says just before Nagisa kisses him.

Rei stops him with a reluctant “we have work” when the blond haired man works his hands onto the buttons of his pants.

"Maybe afterwards, we could buy a stepladder?" Rei asks with a small smile, but instead of the laugh he is expecting he instead gets Nagisa looking over him carefully, devilish grin on his face.

"Maybe not."


	6. Rintori-2 (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a "Cute" and I'll write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other   
> (from this http://willow-the-wisps.tumblr.com/post/72396967729/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love if you sent me more prompts based off of this post: http://willow-the-wisps.tumblr.com/post/72396967729/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt  
> My tumblr is willow-the-wisps.tumblr.com so if you have time please send me one and I'll write another incredably short drabble (who knows, maybe it will break actually break 200! *gasp*)

Rin could probably write a book about all the things he loves about Nitori - and yes, he is aware of how sappy that sounds.

But honestly, even the things he finds annoying about the silver haired boy are in some ways endearing - his loyalty, his tendency to talk about nothing at all, his clinginess.  Hell, even the fact that he’s a pack rat could be endearing at times.

But, if Rin had to say what his favorite thing was about Ai, it would be, without a doubt, the mole under his right eye. 

There was something so incredibly adorable about it - the way the skin around it crinkled when he smiled or laughed, how it fit under his eye so perfectly.

He isn’t quite sure what it was that made it so, but it was undeniably cute.


	7. Reigisa-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy you asked for prompts? I'm not sure if this is a really bad one but I'm a terrible person so what if Rei was depressed and then he cut or something and then Nagisa found out about it??? Just wondering you don't have to write it or anything just - thisismyfantabulousblog

He hears Nagisa’s breath hitch, and his stomach turns sour.

He knows why Nagisa has stopped - knows that the only reason it can be is because, as the older boy trailed kisses down Rei’s stomach and pulled off Rei’s pants, he would be practically confronted with it.

He can’t believe he forgot.  Can’t believe he got so drunk off of Nagisa’s touch that he’d let himself forget about the scars that laced the insides of his thighs - scars he’d been so careful and precise in placing, when he made them, because track shorts hid even less than some swimsuits.

Nagisa whimpers, and the sour feeling in his stomach travels through his body.

Would Nagisa hate him for not telling of the cuts?  Be disgusted at him for even having the scars in the first place?

He feels like he’s drowning.

"I’m sorry," he manages to choke out, not looking down at where Nagisa still lies.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa breaths out, and Rei can feel his breath brush against his skin.

Nagisa does not say his name with anger or disgust, but at the same time Rei cannot place the emotion behind his words.  (Sorrow?  Guilt?  No.  It cannot be either of those, Rei tells himself.)

The room is silent for a few minutes, as Rei lies on the bed with Nagisa on top of him, until Nagisa speaks again.  “When…when did you do this?”

As he speaks, Nagisa slides himself up, so he is laying next to Rei.  He pulls Rei’s chin slightly so that Rei is forced to look and Nagisa.

He does not find, in Nagisa’s eyes, anger or disgust or anything else that he worried he would find.  Perhaps, laced amongst the worry and confusion, there was a tinge of fear, but it was apparent that fear was not for Nagisa’s sake, by the way the blond haired boys eyes bore into him.

Still, he turns his head down to he is speaking into Nagisa’s shirt when he answers.  “It was.  Um.  It was before we met.  The end of middle school up until a little before we met.”

Nagisa’s shirt smells like the strawberry ice cream he was eating earlier, and Rei practically drinks in the smell as he waits for Nagisa to speak.

"Ok." Nagisa breathes out, and it tickles Rei’s hair.  "So.  Not anymore, right?"

Rei pulls himself up, so he is sitting, and nods.  “Not anymore.”

"Ok." Nagisa says, again, as he too sits up. 

"If you want to know more, you can ask." Rei tells him, because he can see by Nagisa’s expression he is still curious.

But the blond haired boy shakes his head.  “Maybe later.”

And Rei looks, from the boy sitting in front of him to the pink scars on his thighs, and his stomach doesn’t feel sour and his chest doesn’t hurt.

And he smiles, and nods. 

"Later."


	8. Rintori - 3 (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous - Rintori + strangers having to share a hotel room! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a [prompt thing](http://nitorintori.tumblr.com/post/88911458236/this-looks-fun) on tumblr that goes like this:  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a three-sentence fic.
> 
> Prompt was: anonymous - Rintori + strangers having to share a hotel room! AU
> 
> If you want to send me prompts for the prompt thing _please do_!!!! [Here's](http://nitorintori.tumblr.com/ask) my askbox on tumblr to do so.
> 
> note: This is three sentences if you don’t count the stuff in the parenthesis’, ha.

He doesn’t know how the hotel managed to mess up so badly that he has to share a room with someone else (because, seriously?  it wasn’t even that popular of a hotel, and yet they managed to double book and not have any other rooms available?) but they did, and if he wasn’t tired from his trip he’d probably complain to the manager or try to find another hotel.

As it is, he’s exhausted, and the manager tells him they’ll provide another cot and he figures, fuck, it’s good enough for one night; he just hopes to god that he isn’t screwed over and the other person he’s sharing the room with isn’t creepy (or annoying, or an ax murderer - shit, it’s only one night, he’ll be fine, don’t start turning into Makoto freaking out about every little thing).

When he opens up the door to the room and a man around his age with gray hair and blue eyes (holy fucking _shit_ he’s a sucker for blue eyes) turns around with a giant grin on his face and a cheery, “Hello, I’m so sorry!  You can have the bed, I’ll take the cot!” Rin thinks he’s screwed over for an entirely different reason (the reason being summed up perfectly in the thought that runs through his mind as he stands there looking like an idiot; _god that guys cute_ ).


End file.
